


Хороший способ

by Loony_yellow



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коул хочет жениться на Фиби, а Пейдж как бы против. Но Тёрнер всегда найдёт способ приструнить неугодных и сделать всё по своему. Таймлайн – четвёртый сезон, 14/15 серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший способ

Чёрт возьми, быть одной из сестёр Холливелл – не такая уж простая работа. Магия, колдовство, магия, магия… Немного слишком для одной простой меня. Не люблю интриги, когда их так много. Когда чуть-чуть – нормально. Да и магия в малых дозах – прекрасно: спасти от смерти одного, помочь другому. Я прямо-таки чувствую себя матерью Терезой. Только иногда всё это переходит мыслимые и немыслимые границы, честное слово.

Магия, колдовство… Демоны, ангелы…

Интересно, психиатры плачут по таким, как мы?

Я встряхиваю головой и смотрю на себя в зеркало – ничего магического, обычная девушка. Улыбаюсь, поправляю выбившийся из причёски локон. 

Внизу кто-то громко разговаривает, я стараюсь прислушаться, а потом выхожу на лестницу. Фиби и Коул стоят около двери и о чём-то спорят, Фиби тычет указательным пальцем Коулу в грудь и доказывает что-то, чуть склонив голову набок. У Тёрнера на лице снисходительная улыбка, и мне вдруг хочется раздавить её каблуком. Я даже представляю, как я это делаю: уложить его на пол, поднять ногу, вдавить каблук в его лицо со всей силы, потом ещё и ещё раз. Встряхиваю головой, прогоняя морок. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как они нежно целуются.

Хмыкаю и сбегаю по ступеням вниз – любовь (хоть я в любовь конкретно этой пары не верю) прекрасна, но не стоит забывать, что в доме ещё куча людей. Впрочем… иногда у меня ощущение, что в этом доме я одна – одна думаю, одна стараюсь делать всё правильно и одна живу. А они – так, влюблённые мелочи жизни, что Фиби, что Пайпер.

– Пейдж! – восклицает Фиби и прикрывает рот ладонью, как будто хочет стереть с него то ли слюни Коула, то ли довольную улыбку. Я премило улыбаюсь, в самом деле, прекрасный день, чего бы не улыбнуться.

– Привет, Фиби, привет, Коул, как дела?

– Отлично, – бросает сестра. – Просто отлично. Знаете… – она смотрит на Коула, потом опять на меня, – мне нужно идти, а вам нужно поговорить.

– Поговорить? – я приподнимаю бровь и складываю руки на груди.

– Ну да, поговорить, – повторяет Фиби и смотрит на Коула. – Мы же договорились, дорогой, правда?

– Очень мило с вашей стороны, что вы решаете, что мне нужно делать, – говорю я.

– Пейдж… – она подходит ко мне и кладёт руку на мой локоть. – Вся эта ситуация… Я не хочу скандалов в семье.

А я молчу – что мне говорить ей? Кто я вообще такая, чтобы что-то ей говорить? Я ведь не имею – ведь не имею же? – права голоса в этом доме, я должна только учиться и слушать, что мне говорят старшие, во всех смыслах, сёстры. И мне только очень хочется, чтобы сейчас заговорил Коул, потому что на него, о да, я могу накричать. И могу сказать ему всё, что о нём думаю, пусть и говорила это уже не раз. Но он молчит и смотрит только на Фиби, на свою псевдо ненаглядную, псевдо любимую.

И кивает головой, как китайский болванчик, тьфу, чёрт, как противно.

– Да, милая, – говорит, а меня коробит.

Фиби улыбается, а я – как всегда – рушу идиллию:

– Нам не о чем разговаривать!

И поднимаюсь наверх. Зачем вообще спускалась. И слышу, как хлопает входная дверь, а за мной по лестнице кто-то поднимается, тяжело топая ногами по ступеням.

– Стой, Пейдж! – Коул, чтоб ему пусто было. Догоняет, когда я уже готова хлопнуть перед ним дверью, хватает за руку и дёргает сильно, и мне вдруг становится страшно, потому что… Я ведь знаю, что он не так прост, как кажется. Покончил с прошлым? Ага, как же. 

– Отвали и не трогай меня, – почти шиплю на него.

– Слушай, – на его лице опять расплывается улыбка, ты самая, снисходительная. – Нам ведь правда нужно поговорить. Это в твоих интересах.

– В моих? – возмущённо переспрашиваю я. – Слушай, ты! Можешь обманывать Фиби – ей пелена любви глаза застилает. Можешь обманывать Пайпер – не знаю уж, чего такого прекрасного она в тебе видит. Но меня ты не обманешь, я не верю, что ты исправился. Белый и пушистый? Не смеши меня, Тёрнер.

– Просто давай поговорим! – говорит он, и если бы не эта его улыбочка, я бы поверила, честное слово, поверила бы в то, что он хочет просто поговорить и всё уладить.

– Мне не о чем с тобой разговаривать, – спокойно отвечаю я и вырываю руку из его захвата. И даже почти умудряюсь закрыть за собой дверь, но он оказывается быстрее – ставит ногу в проём, отпихивает меня и входит в комнату. И только после этого закрывает дверь, а мне всерьёз становится страшно.

Я стою посреди комнаты и почти дрожу от страха. Не знаю, почему, ведь не в его интересах делать мне что-то, но… Но у меня всё равно подгибаются колени и дрожат руки.

– Тебе страшно? – спрашивает он и подходит совсем близко. У меня ощущение, что я приросла к полу – не могу отступить ни на шаг. – Правильно. Знаешь, Пейдж, ты меня уже достала. Ты сидишь у меня в печёнках со своей манией разлучить меня с Фиби. И не можешь понять простого – мы слишком любим друг друга, чтобы слушать кого-то там.

Его лицо прямо перед моим, он смотрит мне в глаза, и я судорожно сглатываю.

– Фиби считает, что ты ревнуешь.

– Это она так считает, или ты её в этом убедил? – откуда во мне столько смелости? А он только ухмыляется и отвечает:

– А есть разница? 

Я поспешно киваю.

– А я считаю, что нет. Главное – а не правда ли это? Ты не ревнуешь меня, Пейдж? Нет?

Я машу головой. А мыслей нет в голове, потому что он слишком близко, а я парализована, и я не могу (или не хочу?) отходить, отодвигаться. Мне нравится, что он смотрит на меня – вот так. Что ухмыляется – вот так. И что лицо его всё ближе и ближе.

– Может, мне проверить?

Я пытаюсь – честное слово, пытаюсь – отрицательно покачать головой и уйти, убежать. Но он наклоняется и целует меня, совсем слегка, лишь прикасаясь своими губами к моим. Проводит языком, и мне хочется поспешно облизать губы. Я сглатываю и смотрю прямо на него. А он раздвигает мои губы языком, властно, как будто так и должно быть, и смотрит прямо в глаза. И я чувствую его неизменную ухмылку на своих губах.

А потом он вдруг прижимает меня к себе, и поцелуй углубляет, а я только и могу, что расширить глаза от неожиданности и стоять, свесив руки подобно плетям, и просто не отвечать, но мне и это кажется почти что подвигом.

Он расстёгивает мою блузку, пальцы его холодные, обжигают мою кожу, когда он дотрагивается, когда проводит по животу и выше, сдвигает кружева и обхватывает грудь, лапает, мнёт пальцами соски. Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не стонать, чтобы не показать ему свою слабость, ведь это слабость – таять в руках своего врага, получать удовольствие от его ласк. А Коул обхватывает меня сильнее и опускает на пол – почти нежно. 

– Чёрт возьми, – шепчет, – а ты ничего.

И от этой фразы я не выдерживаю, стону и откидываю голову назад, на пыльный ковёр, который застилает пол, и вцепляюсь окостеневшими пальцами в его плечи. А чёртов Тёрнер целует, жадно, и дышит тяжело, и шарит рукой у меня под юбкой, отодвигает бельё и проникает пальцами внутрь. И стонет сам, почти мне в унисон. А я вдруг понимаю, что в дверь в любую минуту могут войти – Пайпер или вернувшаяся за чем-нибудь Фиби, и могут увидеть, как мы лежим на ковре и творим то, что творим. Чёрт возьми, я что, действительно сейчас трахнусь с женихом своей сестры? С человеком, которого я презираю всей душой? Нет-нет, это ужасно, я не хочу.

И я даже пытаюсь оттолкнуть его, но он целует ключицы, шею. Я перестаю себе врать, потому что хочу, потому что прекрасно, потому что… Он ведёт языком выше, к виску, а потом вбирает в рот мочку уха. Я задыхаюсь и кричу что-то нечленораздельное, а он затыкает мне рот рукой и шепчет, касаясь губами уха:

– Тише. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас кто-то услышал? Ведь не хочешь, чтобы Фиби узнала, что ты ревновала на самом деле?

– Но я… Боже, – я стону, и он опять закрывает мне рот ладонью. И раздвигает мои ноги, а потом входит резко, полностью, так, что я подаюсь ему навстречу, и выгибаюсь, и чувствую его каждой клеткой своего тела. И это так прекрасно, чёрт возьми, как же мне хорошо.

Коул резкими толчками входит в меня и пальцем мнёт клитор, целует – жадно, а потом отрывается от губ и покрывает мелкими поцелуями – ключицы, грудь, щёки, виски… Всё, куда только может дотянуться. Я закусываю губу, чтобы не кричать слишком громко, чтобы не стонать, чтобы никто не услышал, но всё бесполезно, ужасно бесполезно, ужасно…

Он вбирает в рот мой сосок и лижет его, водит языком, и это так сладко, так хорошо, так правильно сейчас – его член, его руки, его губы и ощущение жёсткого колючего ковра, и ремень с его так и не снятых брюк, с каждым движением Коула больно бьющий меня по бедру… Я чувствую во рту металлический привкус – так сильно впилась в губу зубами, и этот вкус приводит меня на грань. Я обхватываю его шею, царапаю ногтями, тяну вверх и впиваюсь губами в его губы, мягкие, сладкие. Меня накрывает оргазм, я стону ему в рот и жадно целую. И откидываю голову на пол. Он делает ещё пару движений во мне, а потом выходит с почти животным рыком. Я чувствую, как мне на живот падают капли его спермы, слышу, как он стонет, чувствую, как падает рядом на ковёр, и пряжка его ремня последний раз оставляет у меня на коже красный след.

Мы молчим и громко дышим. Где-то внизу Пайпер разговаривает по телефону, громко смеётся. Я смотрю в потолок – белый, люстра вычурная, и мне кажется, что только что я совершила самую ужасную ошибку в мире, даже похуже кражи Книги Таинств в самом начале своей «магической карьеры». 

– Это было хорошо, – говорит Коул совершенно спокойным голосом, как будто его мало волнует факт измены. Я всерьёз подумываю залепить ему пощёчину.

– Ты мудак, Тёрнер, – говорю вместо этого. – Ты изменил своей невесте с её сестрой и, похоже, рад этому факту. Ты действительно думаешь, что это хороший способ войти в семью?

– Зато теперь нам есть, о чем поговорить, – заявляет он лаконично и с усмешкой в голосе.

– Предлагаю сначала встать с пола, – холодно отвечаю я.

Мы встаём, оправляя одежду. Мне вдруг становится стыдно своего полуобнажённого вида, я краснею и оборачиваюсь. Он позволяет себе смешок по этому поводу.

– Всё дело в том, – как бы продолжает он начатый разговор, – что ты не скажешь Фиби ни слова.

– Почему ты так уверен в этом? – поворачиваюсь я к нему и очень надеюсь на то, что мой взгляд метает молнии.

– Ты переспала с женихом своей сестры, Пейдж. Ты действительно думаешь, что это хороший способ войти в семью?

Он ухмыляется, проводит рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, и выходит в коридор.

А я понимаю очень ясно, что мне нечем крыть. И что чёртов Коул Тёрнер опять оставил меня в дураках, умудрившись перевернуть всё вокруг с ног на голову и остаться в итоге чистеньким.

Я смотрю в зеркало на свои обкусанные губы и мятую одежду. И вдруг улыбаюсь. Потому что знаю, почему Фиби так вцепилась в этого мужчину. И, боже мой, я теперь, кажется, действительно ревную.


End file.
